


Still He Follows

by pierceplotholes



Series: A True Nord, the Traditional Type [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Abuse, Gen, Violence, money isnt worth this treatment Tel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pierceplotholes/pseuds/pierceplotholes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teldryn can't help but push his patron over the edge, and pays the price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still He Follows

Julfund is furious, his teeth grinding hard and every muscle tensed for a fight. Teldryn knows that he should make himself all but invisible, but the ever-constant need to win _something_ over his patron is too strong. At the first opportunity presented, he snipes the Nord with a witty insult. He regrets it immediately. 

All that pent up fury and blood lust whirls around onto him and within the blink of an eye, Teldryn is wrestled to the ground. He puts up a fight, returning growled threats and kicking at the body above him, but it's no use. The warrior is far larger and wrangles him into the dirt with hands gripped around his throat. The sellsword chokes out a cry, scrabbling at the fur gauntlets as the lack of air takes away the use of his limbs. 

Vaguely he hears threats hissed from his patron’s clenched jaw. Panic ripples through him, wide eyes leaking and lungs burning, as his arms stop responding to his commands. There's a deafening _crack_ when a bone in his neck breaks. Julfund seems to come to his senses when Teldryn’s hands slide onto the ground, and releases the mercenary’s throat. He gasps a pained breath. 

Though sucking air into his chest greedily, Teldryn doesn't move. Trying to swallow sends pain lancing through his neck and he can't control his shaking. Julfund had moved somewhere out of sight and he was left with the gray sky above. Carefully he brought a hand up, still staring resolutely at the clouds, and poured healing magic into the break. The bone reset with a crunch. He considered laying there until Julfund left him behind, but the bastard stepped into his sight and offered a hand. The same hand that had just crushed his throat. 

Against his better judgement, Teldryn took it. The Nord lifted him up, not meeting his eyes, and brushed some of the dirt off the leather of the Dunmer’s armor. Without a word, he turned to continue down the road, all the fight out of his step.  
He’d left patrons for less. He’d left patrons for petty and superficial reasons, nothing compared to this abuse. 

And yet, when Julfund lead, he followed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hurting Teldryn hurts me, and unfortunately for him I am a masochist. Bitte, lieber...


End file.
